ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (MCU)
'''The Amazing Spider-Man 2 '''is a 2014 movie based on characters from Marvel Comics. It is produced by a collaboration of Marvel Studios and Sony. Plot The movie opens with a big tow truck is being driven by Alexsei Systevich (Paul Giamatti). He's bashing lots of Manhattan vehicles as he tows/steals the Oscorp truck. Armed assistants set explosives to blow the hatch as the Russian rolls over police cars. Spidey swings impressively through buildings in hot pursuit. The goons (Dusan Hyska & Andrei Runtso) blow the hatch and hop into the van. There's a container of yellowish vials that are their target. Spidey hops onto the tow truck and engages in some banter with the Russian. Spider-Man then sees an Oscorp employee, the socially inept geek Max Dillion (Jamie Foxx) stumbling through a crowd with an armful of blueprints. The prints get knocked from his hands and roll into the street as Spider-Man and the Russian barrel towards him. Spider-Man leaps to the rescue and prevents Max from being squashed by a cab. Spider-Man hands him the plans and notes that he works at Oscorp before leaping away. The Russian, slams into a bunch of cars, tossing the goons and the P-238 around in the van. Dozens of cop cars crash into the truck pinning it in. The goons burst from the van firing at the cops with automatic weapons. Strands of web shoot from above, yanking the goons and suspending them over the cops. The Russian takes his chance to escape. The P-238 is bouncing all over the place as Spider-Man tries to avert disaster, catching, juggling and swinging like a chandelier. As he bounds out to recover one last vial, his phone rings. Gwen Stacy (Emma Stone) is at their high school graduation waiting for him. He's really late. He playfully banters with Gwen. Gwen is called up to deliver her valedictory speech. Peter isn't there. Cut back to the truck chase. The next sequence bounces back and forth between the speech and Spidey trying to stop the truck. Parker's Spider sense triggers into a slow motion shot as he leaps over a bus to protect some pedestrians. Spider-Man subdues the Russian, grabs the P-238, makes it to graduation and kisses Gwen on stage. Aunt May (Sally Field) takes pictures of the new graduate before sending him off with Gwen. They make a date for 8:00 pm. Peter sees Gwen's mother with her two children, and flashes back to a dying George Stacy telling him not to date Gwen. That evening, Peter shows up to the date, and talks with Gwen about how Peter is reluctant to date her, because of the promise he made to her father. Gwen convinces him that they shouldn't break-up. We cut to Max Dillon at Oscorp, working on developing a new power grid system. He activates a large hologram of the power grid. However, he is derided by his boss, Alister Smythe, who tells him that he has decided to seize the project from him, as his work has been unsatisfactory. Max complains that he just wants to take credit, but Alister leaves. A distraught Max shares an elevator with Gwen with whom he shares his Spider-Man story. Max sadly says that he just wants to bring power to the city, and he wants to be a hero, like Spider-Man, but no one gives him the chance. Meanwhile, Harry Osborn is visiting his ailing father. Norman looks awful; his skin is discolored and his hands are claw like. He's bedridden and looks like he's at the end of his rope. Norman derides Harry for not achieving more. They have a fractured relationship. It is as bitter as Norman's illness. He implies that Harry will succumb to the same fate. He asks to see Harry's hand and notices that it is shaking a symptom of the illness. He hands Harry a drive with his research. Minutes later, a newscast announces Norman Osborn's death. Gwen receives a quick message about good news regarding her scholarship while Max is told to stay behind and check out a problem with the bio-electric power grid. The room is a mess of genetically enhanced electric eel tanks and strange equipment. Max tries to repair the system, but ends up electrocuting himself and falling into the tank of eels. His transformation has begun. Meanwhile in a boardroom, Harry is being informed of various Oscorp troubles. He twirls the drive while responding to the information. He couldn't care less. Harry realizes that the Board doesn't respect him. Consequently, he lashes out with his disdain for them, elevating his father's assistant, Felicia Hardy, as his second-in-command. Charm doesn't run in the family. Peter Parker is announced, raising eyebrows in the room. Harry steps out to see Peter. They haven't seen each other in years. He came to check in on his old friend in the wake of his father's passing. After an awkward moment, the friends reconnect with a laugh. In a local riverside park, Harry and Peter catch up. Harry seems genuinely happy to get away from his Oscorp drama and they bum around the city together. Harry apologizes for the distance in their relationship which leads to a conversation about why Peter's parents left. He tells Peter that he is dying. A van is monitoring their conversation which turns into a discussion of Max's accident. He's to be written off to avoid another scandal. Cut to the lab where Dillon's corpse has been stashed. In the midst of electrical interference, Dillon's body reanimates in a shower of sparks. Electrical tools jump to life as Dillon discovers the nature of his powers. Grabbing a coat, Dillion/Electro Man stumbles out of the lab. That evening, Peter meets with Gwen in the city. Meanwhile, Dillon steps into the street and immediately sets off all the car alarms. He sucks the electricity right out of a car. As he looks up, he sees the city as a matrix of electrical energy. Max Dillon wants more and heads to Times Square. Back to Peter and Gwen. Gwen reveals that the phone call was about a scholarship to Oxford. She's one of two finalists and could be headed to England. As Peter tries to process the news, his spider sense triggers. He looks to Times Square. Max grabs a power outlet to draw in the energy. He doesn't appear to have any motivation other than to absorb the energy. A cop demands that he stop and Max inadvertently flips a big truck with his electromagnetic powers. As a fleet of cop cars surround him, he catches a glimpse of himself on the big TV monitors. It's the attention and stardom he's craved his whole life. His emotions explode triggering a wave of energy that flips the squad cars. Spidey swoops in to catch one before it crushes a cop and tries to talk Max down. At first Max seeing his hero seems to improve his mental state. Spidey tries to talk him down a bit, begging the police snipers to lay off. Unfortunately, they take a shot, setting him off. As the crowd rallies behind the Spider Man, Max's inner dialog goes into overdrive. Convinced that he has been betrayed he grabs some electrical cables, jacking them into his chest and sucking huge amounts of electricity into his body. Times Square goes dark and Max/Electro sends a blast of power that tears the block to shreds. Electro sends lightning bolts into the screaming crowd, levitating on electromagnetic force. Spidey sprays a fire hose onto him, disrupting Electro's power and sending him plummeting to earth. Electro is down for the count and Spidey heads home to watch the news about the fight. Wishing to help Harry by finding a cure, Peter becomes consumed with solving the mystery of his parents' disappearance. He feverishly starts research on the internet trying to connect the dots. He is worried that his blood may kill Harry, but it could also cure him. He also looks at some old pictures of him and Harry together as children. Meanwhile, Harry is sitting in a cavernous office. He's listening to news coverage fiddling with the drive his father left him. He feels an itch on his neck and as he reaches to scratch it, the drive pricks his finger. Falling to the desk, the drive causes a reaction with the desktop display and begins spitting out information about a secret battle armor. Harry looks at more files, and sees a video of Richard Parker explaining research into mutated spiders. Cut to Peter experimenting with ways to Electro-proof his electronic web shooter. The next morning, his phone rings. It's Harry asking to see him. Harry wants Peter to find Spdier0Man for him. At Harry's office, a video of Richard and Norman is playing. They are talking about how spiders might be merged with human dan to achieve miraculous cures. Harry is convinced that Spider-Man is the key to success. Harry needs to find Spider-Man and experiment on his blood to find a cure. Meanwhile, Gwen starts looking through Oscorp files to find Max Dillon. She thinks that he might be the electrical creature that attacked the city. Cut back to Harry, who thinks Peter has a relationship with Spider-Man. He needs Peter to put them in contact. The scene cuts back and forth between Harry/Peter and security people tracking Gwen's inquiries. They start to chase her and she bumps into Peter. Hopping into a storeroom, she explains that she knows who Electro is. Peter explains that Harry wants Spider-Man's blood and is fearful of the consequences. He also says that he doesn't want Gwen to go to England. They kiss and attempt to exit the building. Gwen hops into an elevator with Harry Osborn. Cut to an exterior shot of Ravencroft Institution where Dillon has been collected and stored. A scientist named Dr. Ashley Kafka explains that she wants to help Dillon. Max is incredulous as he recognizes Oscorp tech. After a few attempts to assess the limits of his powers, Dillon christens himself Electro. Scheming Oscorp exec Alister Smythe (B.J. Novak) commands that he be shut down and Electro is sedated. Back at Peter's house, Aunt May is sitting in the midst of Peter's conspiracy web about his parents. He confronts her about the truth and demands answers. She tells him that they were targeted because of some discovery that they made. Peter leaves the room. Aunt May notices someting under his bed. She examines it, and discovers his Spider-Man costume. Cut to Harry's house. He looks awful. Spider-Man has dropped in to explain that giving him his blood isn't possible. It could have deadly side effects. Harry doesn't care. He wants the blood, no matter the cost. Harry is clearly going over the edge. He is desperate and convinces Peter that whether or not he gets the blood, he will die, but if he does, he has a chance. Peter reluctantly cuts himself and gives the blood to Harry. He then goes to Gwen as she heads into her scholarship interview. Despite breaking his heart, he wishes her luck in the interview. Peter takes his frustration out on his conspiracy web, tearing it apart. In the midst of the take down, he knocks a jar of subway tokens that triggers a thought. Researching the subway, he uncovers a secret station that was used to transport President Roosevelt. Peter is in the subway tunnels looking for his dad's lab. He discovers the Roosevelt station and activates a switch with a token. Gradually, the tracks open to reveal a subterranean lab car that roars to life. All of his dad's research is here and the file download was completed years ago. Richard's video explains Norman Osborn's nefarious deeds while proclaiming his own innocence. Richard Parker refused to let his research be used for biological weapons. Richard announces that he used his own DNA with the spiders, meaning that only someone with his bloodline can replicate the experiments. That's why only Peter could inherit the Spider-Man powers without harm. Peter realizes that Harry will be harmed by the blood. Harry is seen in his home, injecting himself with the blood. He starts to write and scream, as scales form over his body. As Harry transforms, he crawls over to the drive, and finds information about a life-support suit that is designed to keep soldiers alive and dull their pain in battle. At Ravencroft, Harry breaks in to meet with Electro, stunning two guards and taking their access badges. He goes into Electro's holding chamber, and recruits him in order to break into Oscorp. Electro forms a suit around himself. Spider-Man shows up at Harry's house, and he can't find him. At Oscorp, Electro kills Alister Smythe's security guard before Harry walks in and forces Smythe to grant him access to Special Projects. Smythe also reveals that he was following Harry, as he wanted to blackmail Harry into giving him the company. Smythe says that he will have Peter Parker killed unless Harry does as he says. Harry throws him out the window, after snarling that Alister will not hurt Peter Parker. Electro dashes off to reclaim his stolen power grid design and cripple the city. In Special Projects, Harry puts on the suit. It attaches itself to his body, as he screams in pain. Eventually, the process is complete, and Harry starts laughing maniacally. Gwen is on her way to the airport. Spider-Man shows up, and asks her what she's doing. She tells him that she is going to England. He tells her that he will move to England with her, but first he needs to find Harry, who he believes is dying. Suddenly, Electro takes down the city's power grid, enveloping New York in darkness. Gwen says there's a reset switch at the plant, but if Electro fries that, the city will never get back up. Gwen and Spider-Man go to the power plant. Spider-Man begins fighting Electro at the Power Plant. He tries to short circuit Electro, but he's grown too powerful. Spider-Man distracst him while Gwen resets the system. It's a big impressive fight sequence with Spidey using his spider sense to evade electrocution. Spider-Man creates a web to channel Electro's energy and cues Gwen to flip the switch. The backlash restores the city's power and seemingly destroys Electro. However, Harry comes screaming in on his goblin glider, cackling maniacally. Harry believes that Spider-Man is responsible for his transformation, so he plans to kill him. Seeing Peter and Gwen together, Harry figures out that Peter is Spider-Man and decides to hurt Peter by harming Gwen. Peter pleads with him to let Gwen go. Harry obliges, by dropping her from his glider. Peter jumps to save her, but Harry drops a pumpkin bomb to finish the job. A furiously fast fight ensues, with Harry and Peter duking it out while Gwen attempts to avoid becoming collateral damage. Gwen falls and Peter webs her stopping her descent. Harry pounces and pins Peter to a clock wheel. As the mechanism moves, it will cut his web and send Gwen to her fate. Peter pins Harry and wedges his foot on the mechanism to spare Gwen, but to no avail. The wheel turns, the web snaps and Gwen falls. The clock damage takes out Harry and Peter leaps through the wreckage to save his love. The web line catches, but the impact snaps her neck killing her instantly. The pose mimics the comic book perfectly. Peter gently cradles her lifeless body, pleading for her to stay with him. Harry watches from a distance, before flying away. Cut to her funeral. Mrs. Stacy (Kari Coleman) is devastated. Peter and Aunt May hang back until the family leaves. Peter sits alone at her grave and a series of shots show him watching over her site over a period of several months. Harry is in a small cabin. A visitor shrouded in shadow (the same man from the end of the first film) visits and discusses a plan. Spider-Man is grief-stricken and out of action. Harry has a plan and wants to "keep it small." Apparently, all that they need is at Oscorp. . At the Parker house, a newscast indicates that Spider Man has been missing for five months. Aunt May expresses concern that Spider-Man has disappeared. Peter is consumed with remorse, but in his bedroom he grabs a USB stick and watches Gwen's graduation day speech. This is intercut with a shot of Oscorp tower. Mr. Gustav Fiers (Michael Massee), who is the shadowy man walks through a room with specialized gear; Octo-arms (for Dr. Octopus), vulture wings (for Vulture), an armored Rhino suit, the Venom symbiote, the Lizard serum, and Electro's armor. Mr. Fiers presses a button, and a series of explosions causes the display cases to collapse, leaving the weapons unprotected. Remembering her bravery, Peter opens his closet and takes the uniform. The Rhino, the same Russian man that Spider-Man captured in the opening action scene, has just robbed a bank and is rampaging through the city. His superior armor is cutting through the cops. Rhino prepares to fire on a group of civilians, until the real Spider-Man swoops in. Rhino charges Spidey who swings a manhole cover against Rhino. After a short fight, Spider-Man defeats the Rhino, and swings away. He is being watched by Mary Jane Watson (Shaliane Woodley). In the post-credits scene, Felicia Hardy is in a laboratory containing the frozen body of Norman Osborn. She injects the body with a combination of Spider-Man's blood, and the Lizard Serum, and Norman's eyes fly open. They are now bright green. Credits http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1872181/synopsis?ref_=tt_stry_pl http://www.comicbookmovie.com/fansites/JoshWildingNewsAndReviews/news/?a=118916 With thanks to IMDB for their synopsis, and Kevin Feige for his changes to the plot. No disrespect is meant to either.